


Irkaned - Slayer AU

by BunnyXplosion



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Aliens, Almighty Tallest Yellow, Antenna cutting, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fighting, First Fanfic in english as well, First fanfic on Invader’s fandom, Future, Hopefully it is still active, M/M, Mpreg Zim, Purple is a good boy, Purple is defective, Red is a mess, Xenophilia, Yellow is a douche, more defective irkens, slayer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyXplosion/pseuds/BunnyXplosion
Summary: Instead of sending him on a fake mission, the tallest decide to send Zim to an ever frozen planet, a place where he is forced to literally fight for survival. That, until an certain earthling comes and decides to help the poor creature to escape.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Red/Zim, Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Irkaned - Slayer AU

He was dragged trough the hallways, his wrists chained uncomfortably at his back, he remembered once at a time, when they would run around those same high-tech walls, back when highs and rankings didn’t seamed to matter as much as they did at present moment. The small reptilian creature sighted in defeat, as memories from their smeeting days started to crumble and torment his soul. If only he had been taller… maybe things would have gone different.

Two elite irking soldiers escorted him, he knew those two, they shared a room at the academy, they trained togheter and Zim had fought alongside them at uncountable hunting and scouting missions… and now they couldn’t even look him in the eyes, as they guided his way towards the judgment hall, part of him wished for them to turn back, scream at him, beat him up maybe, he just wanted a reaction from them, other the endless silence treatment that they now presented him with.

Hibby stood in front, permitting the locker device to scan her PAK, Zim had noticed that she had updated it since their last encounter, his squeedlyspooch turned with a intriguing felling of hopeless jealousy, and pride that, at least, his teammates had achieved success within their jobs.Ik presses his claws at the smaller’s shoulder, as if wanting to assure him that everything would be fine, even if both knew that to be a faithless unlikely outcome.They guided him to the center of the hall, Ik bested his shoulder down, as regulation would demand of him, forcing the smallest to stand on his knees while Hibby worked in chaining him to the center of the judgment hall. Zim dared to look up, it hadn’t been a tiresome mission to locate them, the three new all mighty tallest, Purple, Yellow… and Red.He ignored the yells and insults thrown at his way, finding it almost impossible to turn his eyes away from his tallest’s figure, sure he believed him… sure he would take his side in this judgment… right?

“Code 1466, enlisted irking Zim, you stand under the accusations of murdering your previous tallest, and of the creation of the creature responsible for their deaths, you deny those accusations?” Zim doubted to have ever heard Xanthic’s tone more serious and furious, the vicious scar crossing his right eye would be the only satisfaction that he could hope for.

Zim stood silent, looking up within a desperate plea, as if waiting for one of them to take his side. They had grown up together, more than once the smallest had pleader his total admiration and loyalty towards them, surely they couldn’t believe that… Ik beats his shoulder with the back of his spear, hitting the hiding wound on his left shoulder and finally receiving an answer from the smallest as a long and terrifying scream of agony. “Answer your Tallest.” The irk demanded.

“I deny… I… It was an accident.” He looked up, finally gaining attention from the one he wanted, those deep crimson orbs that had once held such profound and undoubtedly feelings, now looked down upon him, cold, uncaring, and merciless.

“You dare to deny, when we all know that it was your creations that brought our empire’s most diligent and admirable leaders to their doom.” Xanthic sighed, nagging his head before proclaiming the sentence.”You will be exiled to Curpan, the frozen planet, and there you will spend the rest of your days fighting in the hollows for entertainment.”

“I demand an Evaluation!”

“You will demand nothing!” Yellow growled in rage, what was enough to turn some doubts at one of his youngster brothers. “You have no demand, you curse our noble invader’s blood, a smallest defective piece of Sponklop.” The hall bursted into laughs, agreeing with their tallest’s judgment. “Are my brothers in agreement with Code 1466 banishment?”

Zim stood silent, he wouldn’t be able to stand seeing he agreeing with this, part of him still wanting to sustain the fantasy, that the brother would still stand up for him, that he would come to his aim, and believe in him.He didn’t need to look though, to know that both brothers had accepted their brother’s decision.

Ik and Hibby started to get the smallest to stand, when Yellow demanded them to stop, an scheming smirk frowning the older tallest features. Zim waited with his head down, chills running down his spine as the creature waited for the decree, he knew Xanthic wouldn’t let Zim go without a show.

“Cut his antennas.” 

The hall grew silent, Yellow could fell the low growl daring to bypass Vermilion’s self control.

“Xanthic… don’t you think you are being a bit…”

“What Mauve?, this little defective murderer our teachers, your father, and you still want to take sides with him?” The taller growled at his brother’s direction, silencing him. He looked towards his right, watching as his second brother turned away from the sentence hall, taking it as an agreement, the tallest turned back at Zim. “Proceed.”

An Irken’s antenna was one of the most sensible parts in their anatomy, they where often used as an more sensible way for ones to express themselves, it was common between lovers to curl their antennas together to express their desire for a partner, or tingled when the irkenwanted to congratulate or praise others. Cutting out an Irken’s antenna, was almost the same as stripping what made them an irken. Zim stood silent though, unable to stop his tears to wet the floor, he started to count.

1… 2… 3… 4…

The pain came unannounced, as a sharp and furious slap that would shock and numb his nervous system. He dared to open his eyes, trying to locate his tallest, if he where there, Zim new he would have done something, Zim new sooner or later he would come to his aid, as Vermilion had always done. Zim waited for his soothing embrace, and wen the pain came again, painting his skull with the bright pink blood, Zim still waited for his response... he waited, until he couldn’t anymore.


End file.
